Blind Date
by The Crimson Sheath
Summary: Draco has finally found himself a life in which he can live with himself. . .but will his friend allow him to live it alone?


Blind Date

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. I'm just borrowing them. I swear, I'll put them back later…Promise…I'm serious!

"Hey Draco, there's this friend of mine I want you to meet."

"Connor, if this is another one of your blind dates, then just forget it. I don't want to meet anymore of your prissy, picky and pink male friends. I may be gay, but that doesn't mean I want a guy who dresses like a girl."

Connor laughed. This was just like the Draco Malfoy he knew. He'd met Draco a few years ago in a bar near London. They guy had been a complete mess. He'd just lost his father, his mother, and all his money. He was living off beer and wit. Oh, and sex. He didn't have enough money for food, but he had enough for sex. At first, Connor hadn't wanted anything to do with him, but then they started talking, and he found he rather liked the chap. He'd offered Draco a room in his apartment. He'd been using it as storage, but he could use a room-mate. He told Draco it would be rent-free until Draco could get a job, and then it wouldn't be very expensive. Connor had more than enough money to take care of both of them and any grandchildren they had…if they ever had grandchildren.

After that, they had been pretty good friends. Draco had opened a small bar at the end of the block, and that was where they usually spent most of their time. Connor liked the bar and the people that came there. Draco now paid half the rent of the whole apartment that they shared and was well on his way to being able to afford his own place. All in all, Connor was very proud of the person he had come to call his best friend.

"Don't worry, he's not like that. He's had it rough, kinda like you. Plus, he's dead sexy. Trust me on this one. I met him before I met you, and I didn't think of this until now, but he's been out of town, you know, business and the like. He just got back in and he and his band, the Emeralds, are playing this club just down the road. I told him I had someone I wanted him to meet, and he pretty much said the same thing to me as you did. Trust me, you'll like him. He's got a killer voice. You'll like the club too. Please come?"

Draco rolled his eyes. (Yes he did.) What's the point in arguing? He's never going to give up. I might as well just go. Just get it over with. Draco finished polishing a glass behind the bar and set it down on the counter, quickly filling it up with beer. He took a long swig and placed it in the sink behind him. He looked back a Connor and smiled his heartbreaker smile. "Sure Connor, I'll go. But just promise me this: If he isn't my type, don't push me. I'll find someone on my own."

"Sure, of course, anything to get you there! I'll pick you up at 9:00 sharp. See ya tiger!" He turned to leave, but not before Draco through a retort at him from behind the wooden bar, his words carrying over the din of the room.

"That's 'Snake' to you!"

"Yeah, whatever, just be ready!"

Draco laughed and continued to run his business. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

Later that night, he went into the back to the bar after closing up and began to change for that night. He decided to wear black pants and black turtleneck with a dressy, but cool, black suit jacket over it. When he looked in the mirror, he found himself quite attractive, but then again, he'd always thought that…hadn't he?

He heard a car honk outside and jumped at least ten feet in the air. He locked up and went outside to meet Connor. He sat in his car waiting. He himself was wearing a bright red dress shirt with faded blue jeans. His cologne could be smelt a mile away. Draco slid into the car and buckled up.

"So, off we go?"

Connor laughed. "Yeah, off we go."

They set off. They got there in no time, and the valet parked their car silently. As they walked into the club, Draco had a sense of familiarity as he sat at the bar. Connor sat beside him and began his rant.

"Why do you always wear black? I mean, it looks good on you, but you never wear anything different. Have you ever thought about a deep blue or maybe a majestic purple? They would be good colors for you too."

"No, Connor, I haven't thought about those colors. Besides, black is a perfect contrast to my pale skin, wouldn't you say so?"

Connor nodded, then waved the bartender over and ordered them both drinks. Then the crowd cheered and Connor looked up towards the stage. A wide grin spread over his face. "There they are. The Emeralds. Just wait until you hear him sing. You'll love it. They've got two lead singers. There's my guy, who you'll meet later, and then there's the girl of my dreams, Romie. Her voice is gorgeous. The drummer and the base are twin brothers; the lead guitar is one of my friend's friends. They're great, you'll love them. Don't look at me like that; you're going to love them."

Draco decided not to argue, it was futile. He turned his gaze towards the stage. The drummer, base, lead guitar and girl lead were all there, but the man was not. Draco was curious, to say the least, about the twin brothers. Their hair was a brilliant red, and it struck familiar in his brain. The guitarist looked like someone he might have known years ago, but he just couldn't place him. The girl was beautiful, that was no question…but could she sing?

They began. The beat was slow and sensuous, almost as if it was seducing you onto the dance floor. Connor was right, her voice was gorgeous. Draco lost himself in the rhythm, wishing it would never end. Unfortunately, it did and he was left with only the memory. He turned back to Connor.

"You were right, they are good. Now, where is this man I just have to meet? I'm getting impatient, and you know, a cranky Draco is an unhappy Draco."

Connor laughed. "Don't worry, you'll meet him. His song is up next. Wait 'till you hear his voice. It's amazing."

"Alright." Draco shut-up. The girl, Romie, left the stage and on came the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was tall, with fair skin. His hair was raven black and seemed to stick out in all directions. But the most intriguing of all were his eyes. They were the most brilliant green. Draco knew at once where they had gotten their name. The singer's eyes were priceless jewels hidden away for safe keeping. Something was familiar about him, but Draco couldn't place it. Then he spoke.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming. This next song is for some of my friends who are no longer with us today. Romie'll be back later to lighten up the mood. Sorry for my melencholyness. On with the show."

Draco knew that voice. He knew at once where he knew it from. He spun on Connor. The man was sipping his drink as if nothing were wrong. Draco rose from his seat and faced Connor head on. "What did you say his name was?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't. What is it?"

"Calm down. His name's Harry. Harry Potter. He's bloody brilliant, don't you think? I mean, just look at the way he walks and talks and…well…just everything about him is sexy. I'm straight and I want him!"

Draco turned back to the stage. He couldn't believe it. Connor had set him up with the one person he could never be with. Before he could turn to leave, Harry began to sing. His voice was low and sad, almost mournful. Then Draco remembered what he had said before he had started. It was for his friends. It was for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, and Dumbledore. Draco sat back down in his seat and listened quietly. He knew that if Harry saw him, he would leap off the stage and kill him right there.

As the song progressed, Draco began to long for Harry's companionship. The song was so sad, it was so lonely. Draco wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and comfort him. Then he remembered where he'd seen the redheads and the guitarist. It was Fred and George Weasley. The guitarist was, he thought, Neville Longbottom…he thought…

The song ended and Draco was filled with utter dread. Connor pulled him up from his seat and half dragged him towards the back room. As he opened the door and held it open for Draco, they stepped through and Draco was amazed by what he saw. Harry was sitting in a chair, looking very miserable and forlorn. Fred and George were talking quietly to Romie and Neville (he thought) was fiddling with his guitar. Connor walked straight up to Harry and pulled him up.

"It's good to see you. How've you been?"

"Great. Everything's been good. Fred and George's mom just died, so we'll be heading back in a couple weeks for the funeral. What about you? What's knew?"

"Nothing much, but, I do have a friend of mine I'd like you to meet."

"Is this another blind date? You know how much I hate them. It better not be some prissy, picky pink guy. Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I want I guy who dresses like a girl."

"That's funny; he said the same thing when I told him about you. However, he's one of the pickiest people on the planet. Not in a bad way, mind you, but he's just… well…not easily satisfied."

"Great, where is he?"

Connor pointed towards where Draco was standing. Draco pretended to be very interested in one of the bulletins on the wall. He heard them approaching. He knew Harry would recognize his hair. Everyone he knew before did. He knew that he was standing on his deathbed, but he didn't care. He'd lived long enough. Connor tapped him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, just waiting for the green blast that would be his doom.

"Harry, his is my dear friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter."

Harry stared at Draco with surprise. Draco stared at Harry in wonder. Gone were the glasses, gone was the young, vulnerable look he'd had before. He was a completely different person…a completely different and attractive person. Not knowing what else to do, he just stood there, shuffling his feet. Then Harry spoke. It was low and almost predatory. Draco dreaded what came next.

"That's alright Connor, we already know each other, don't we Malfoy?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye. He couldn't bear to look anywhere's else. He didn't smirk, he didn't sneer. He wasn't the same person, and he wanted Harry to know who that person was. He answered simply and without malice.

"Yeah, we know each other. I'm sorry about Mrs. Weasley."

Harry looked gobsmacked. Connor looked confused. Fred and George had heard their mother's name and had looked up to see what was going on. They saw Malfoy and Harry talking and immediately came over to protect their friend.

"Anything wrong Harry?"

Harry didn't blink. "No, everything's fine. The 'Ferret' and I were just talking."

Draco didn't wince at the old nickname. He didn't even blink. Instead he looked up at Connor. "Connor, could you give us a minute alone?"

Connor looked like he wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. "Sure. I'll just be outside. Call if you need me."

He disappeared before one could blink. Now that the room was empty, save for Fred, George, Harry, and Neville, (he thought) with the exception of Romie, Harry pulled out his wand. Fred and George did likewise. Neville (he thought) pulled Romie out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, Malfoy, now that we're alone, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything at all."

Harry blinked. "Then why are you here?"

Draco smiled. This was going to be interesting. "Well, at first I was here to meet my blind date, but that didn't really work out now did it? In truth, I didn't even know you were my date. I only figured it out when you got up on stage. Connor hadn't even told me your name." He laughed softly, enjoying this more than he thought he would. "Then of course I was terrified that you would kill me right then and there, despite all the muggles dancing around. I guess I was right about one thing. You are going to kill me. Well, let's get it over with."

Draco didn't move. He was terrified, but he still held his ground. Then Harry spoke. "Are you telling me, that after all these years, that you are willing to just die, right here and now? Is that what you're saying?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"I just wanted to be clear. Fred, George, you can go back on stage with Neville (he was right) and Romie. I'll be up later."

"Sure thing."

"Yeah, just call if you need us."

They put their wands away and headed down the same hall that Neville and Romie had gone down. Draco moved around Harry, completely aware of the wand aimed right at his heart, and sat on the vacated sofa. Harry didn't sit. Draco grew impatient.

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

"I'm thinking about it. No one would just give up this easily. Especially not you. What's in it for you?"

"Hmm, I thought you'd say that. You of all people should know that answer. Harry, they snapped my wand, killed, killed my mother, demolished my home, took all my money, and left me with nothing to my name but the clothes on my back. What could I possibly gain from death?"  
Harry didn't speak. Draco continued. "You don't know? I'll tell you." He stood and walked straight towards Harry. He walked until the want was pressing into his chest. "Peace, Harry. I'll get peace. Do you know what I went through? Do you know what it was like for me? Before you killed Voldemort, I lived in a cage, literally. After failing to kill Dumbledore, I was tortured, raped…and many other things. When you and your army invaded, my cell door was left open. I ran. I ran as long and as fast as I could go. I had four thousand galleons in my pocket that I had stolen from the box on the desk in the study just outside my cell. I had nothing else." He was close to tears now. He could feel them forcing their way up just behind his eyes, and he was going to fight until they went away. "So I'll tell you again. I'll get peace from death. That is the one thing that I crave. I don't want anything else. So go ahead, kill me! See if I care! I don't have anything to live for anymore."

The tears spilled over the rims of his eyes. They poured down his cheeks and into the neck of his shirt. He was pressing the wand-tip so hard into his chest, it hurt. He wanted nothing more than for it all to end. I just needed Harry to understand that.

"I just want the memories to end! I don't want to remember! Just make it all go away! Please! I'm begging you Harry! I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember! I just want it to end!"  
He broke down and fell to the floor. He sat there, his head in his hands, weeping. He heard Harry move. He heard wood touching wood. He heard footsteps coming closer. Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found Harry kneeling before him, sorrow filling his eyes.  
"Harry, make it stop. Please, I don't want to remember. I just want it to stop. Please. Harry, make it go away. Please." He continued to sob as Harry drew him close, enveloping him in his warm embrace. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and clawed at his shirt, drawing him as close as he could. He burrowed his face in Harry's neck, pouring his tears into Harry's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay."

Draco was confused. Harry was comforting him? He pulled away. "After all I've done, you're not going to kill me?"

Harry brushed a lock of hair out of Draco's eyes. "No, Draco, I'm not. I'm going to love you. If nothing else, that's what I'll do. You don't need death. You need life. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to love you. And you better love me back, because if you don't, then I will kill you."  
Draco sat there astonished. "You're going to love me?"

"Yes Ferret; I'm going to love you!" Tears were flowing from Harry's eyes now, streaking down his cheeks and into his shirt. Fresh tears sprung from Draco's eyes as he realized what was happening. They surged down his cheeks, running into Harry's hand and into his shirt. He barely heard what Harry was saying. "I'm going to love you! No matter what you say, I'm going to love you until the day I die. Do you understand me? I'm going to love you Draco Malfoy, I'm going to love you!"

Before he could stop himself, he pulled Harry closer, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss that lasted a lifetime. Draco lost himself in that kiss, the kiss that brought him peace and life all at once. Harry's arms came around Draco's neck and pulled him closer, melding their two bodies into one. When they broke apart, their tears were gone as well as their inhibitions. Draco traced patterns over Harry's face as he spoke.

"I've never been loved before."

Harry laughed. "Well you are now. Forget the past. It never happened. We start fresh right now. We are going to—"

"Harry, before I lose the courage to say this, I'm just going to say it." He paused, as if gathering his words. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Harry, I love you. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I think that's why I couldn't kill Dumbledore. I think that some part of me knew that you were there. I think that some part of me loved you even then for what you did. I think that some part of me knew that if I had killed Dumbledore, then you would never love me. I just want you to know that I love you. I always have I think, I just didn't figure it out until now."  
Harry smiled at him, his radiant grin warming Draco as they stood together.

Harry pulled him close, placing a gentle, loving kiss on Draco's lips. Holding him close, Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm going to love you no matter what people say. Just remember that. I love you."

Draco hugged him close. This had been what he had always wanted, he'd just never known. He whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you more than anything. Remember that. I love you Harry."  
They broke apart and stared at one another, as if memorizing what the other looked like. Harry spoke first. "I think this has been the best blind-date I've ever had. What do you think?"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I have to agree."


End file.
